Content processing devices, such as a set-top box (STB), can receive media from a content provider using any number of different mechanisms. In a conventional media distribution system, a content provider continuously sends a media signal that includes many media channels to a content processing device. The content processing device can then “tune” or select a channel from the media signal, and provide that media channel to a consumer, typically using a media player, such as a television. Unfortunately, such systems use a great deal of bandwidth by including a plurality of media channels in the media signal that is provided to every content processing device.
Media distribution systems seek to use their available bandwidth more efficiently. For example, some media distribution systems, such as switched-video and internet protocol television (IPTV) systems, use less bandwidth by limiting which media channels are sent to a content processing device. Generally, the content provider in such systems streams media content to a content processing device in response to a request from a consumer. For example, if a consumer using an STB requests a particular media channel or on-demand service, the content provider begins streaming the requested content to the STB.
Switched-video and IPTV systems use their available bandwidth more efficiently than conventional systems. However, as content providers include more media channels, on-demand services, and high definition channels, and cater to more customers, using the available bandwidth efficiently remains a priority. As such, many content providers are seeking additional ways to increase bandwidth efficiency, for example, by managing unused media streams.